The Fox, the Coyote and the Raven
by eminahinata
Summary: ¿Por qué le pasaba estas cosas a él? –Threesome.


**Título:** The Fox, the Coyote and the Raven

 **Autor:** eminahinata

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Personajes/parejas:** Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura/Stiles Stilinski; Scott McCall

 **Clasificación y/o género:** PG-13

 **Advertencias:** Pues no.

 **Resumen:** ¿Por qué le pasaba estas cosas a él? –Threesome.

 **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #5 "Parejas Favoritas" del foro Love Bites!

* * *

.

 **The Fox, the Coyote ande the Raven**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

Scott frunció el ceño cuando sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espina dorsal, inmediatamente volteando a ver a donde Kira y Stiles charlaban animadamente mientras Malia se encontraba recostada en las piernas de la kitsune viendo con aburrimiento el techo del loft de Derek.

A su lado Allison dejó su vaso con soda en la mesa y lo volteó a ver con la pregunta en los ojos. Ese día hubo reunión y aun faltaban Liam y Mason, como siempre llegando tarde.

—Algo están planeando esos tres —susurró Scott a su ex novia, quien parpadeó y volteó a donde, ahora, Kira y Stiles reían mientras Malia sonreía suavemente, jugando con uno de los mechones del cabello negro de la otra chica.

Isaac bufó al lado de Allison—. ¿Y eso te extraña? Ellos _siempre_ están planeando algo.

Lo cual era cierto. Él nunca se imagino que Kira fuera capaz de hacer la broma de la semana pasada, que dejo a toda la manada con estornudos todo el día. De Malia y Stiles lo hubiera esperado, pero _nunca_ de Kira.

A él le gustaba Kira, por supuesto, pero aun bajo la creencia popular no era tan tonto (¡de verdad!), y había visto como la chica veía con cierto anhelo a su mejor amigo y a la novia de éste. No que considerara raro eso (su vida era ya demasiada rara para preocuparse por cosas pequeñas como esas) y por eso no había hecho nada con respecto a sus sentimientos, esperando y observando cómo se movían aquellos tres en esa danza que tenían.

Aparentemente bien, por lo que podía ver.

Al fondo escucho como Erica y Cora discutían animadas con Derek, que se negaba a comprar un televisor nuevo, y a Boyd buscando en la nevera que comer (probablemente se terminaría comiendo el _bigos_ (col fermentada ácida con trozos de salchicha y carne que realmente sabía muy bien) que Stiles preparo la noche anterior); Lydia haciendo caso omiso de todos ellos a favor de su nuevo libro de matemáticas, regalo de su padre.

Otro escalofrío y ahora sintió los ojos de sus amigos en él. Alzó la mano con timidez en un saludo, sintiendo como el sudor corría por su nuca, y los tres de ellos ( _la zorra, la coyote y el cuervo_ ) le sonrieron de una forma que no era para nada inocente.

¡Ellos estaban planeando su muerte, _lo sabía_!

Allison palmeó con simpatía su hombro. Ella también lo sabía.

Agudizó sus oídos para escuchar un poco mejor.

—¿Tú crees que…?

—¿Scott? Totalmente

Stiles lo volteó a ver y le sonrió con algo que siempre le daba miedo, porque significaba problemas para él.

Malia bufó—. ¿Y qué hay de Derek?

—Nah, él no es los suficientemente… _tonto_.

—Es tu mejor amigo, Stiles —susurró Kira tratando de ocultar su risa y fracasando en el intento. El chico encogió los hombros.

—Lo amo, pero no es el crayón más brillante de la caja.

Isaac tosió en su vaso y Allison los vio a los dos con diversión, levantándose para ir a comer lo que Boyd había sacado de la refrigeradora (el _bigos_ , ¡ja!) y colocado en la mesa, la discusión por el televisor nuevo olvidada mientras todos metían como bestias la comida a la boca.

—¿Y sé lo diremos ahora?

—Mejor cuando ya lo tengamos todo preparado. Así no podrá negarse.

—¿Y qué hay de los demás? —preguntó Malia.

—No creo que haya problema, aunque dudó que Lydia y Derek quieran participar, pero los convenceré de alguna forma —encogió de nuevo los hombros.

—¿Entonces el sábado?

—El sábado.

—¿De qué están hablando, chico y chicas?

Los tres lo vieron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo—. De nada.

No quería que fuera sábado.

* * *

Y llegó el sábado, viendo con la mandíbula desencajada a su mejor amigo y las dos chicas, mientras Erica brincaba con emoción viendo los _cosplay_.

¿De eso se trataba todo? ¿Cosplay?

—¿De eso se trataba todo el murmullo? —frunció el ceño cuando Stiles dejó caer un traje muy naranja en sus manos.

Stiles parpadeó con fingida inocencia—. ¿Y tú que creías, pues? ¿Qué planeábamos la dominación mundial o algo así?

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un ceño más fruncido, nivel Derek Hale. Esa había sido una de sus suposiciones.

—¿Y quién diablos es _Naruto_?

Isaac y Erica rieron muy fuerte y Kira le sonrió son suavidad antes de abrir la boca.

 _¿Por qué le pasaba estas cosas a él?_


End file.
